


The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round

by PBnJ



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Character, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Public Sex, Sappy, Sharing a Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBnJ/pseuds/PBnJ
Summary: Eddie's feeling a little down. Venom reminds him how important he is to them. This leads to emotionally intimate brain sex on a bus.





	The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359710) by [an_aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism). 



As the bus pulls over to collect yet another person waiting at a stop, Eddie Brock has to grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

[You are upset.]

Eddie is careful not to snort out loud at the understatement. 'Yeah, no shit.' he thinks back.

[You are still thinking about what Anne told us.]

He is. All morning, it hasn’t left his head. Anne is pregnant. She’s due in June. Anne and Dan aren’t going to make the official announcement until the first trimester is over. The only people who are currently in on the secret are Anne’s obstetrician, Anne’s mom, and Eddie and Venom. Next week, Anne is going to tell one or two trusted girlfriends.

Anne had been bursting to tell someone with whom she had a history. And Eddie’s glad that she trusts him enough to confide in him. He’s not going to spill. (It’s not like he really has anyone to tell, anyway). He’s happy and excited for Anne and Dan, really he is. But his shoulders and jaw ache with tension and there’s a hard knot in his chest. 

It’s not that Eddie wants Annie back. But he does envy what she has. A healthy, stable, long-term relationship. A family. And there’s a part of Eddie that keeps thinking that if he weren’t such a fuckup, he could have those things. But Eddie’s not a functioning adult like Dan and Anne. Dan’s a doctor and Anne’s a lawyer; they have high-paying jobs that make a difference. They eat vegetables. They can pay bills without losing the will to live. And now they’re starting a family. They have everything that’s beyond his reach.

Eddie is a waste of potential, and he sucks at relationships. Friends, dates, family- he doesn’t discriminate. He will find some way to fuck it all up and let down someone who cares about him. Eddie’s life is a joke, and so is he.

Eddie feels as well as hears the rumble of disapproval inside his skull.

[Eddie. You are a loser, but you are not a fuckup.]

'Hey, thanks.'

Venom ignores the sarcasm. They aren’t done. [You are not Dan or Anne. You are you.]

'That’s the problem, man.'

The bus stops at a red light. This is a loooong light, and being stuck behind it now is stoking Eddie’s already considerable irritation.

[Enough. Enough of this.]

Words alone aren’t going to be enough to cut through this funk, and Venom knows it. So the symbiote lets him feel some of what they’re feeling. A pulse of annoyance at being mired in this self-pity all morning. Jagged grating anger at Eddie’s harsh judgments of himself. A spark of hurt at the bond they share not being enough for Eddie. And the savage, clawing, consuming heat that Eddie recognizes as Venom’s love. 

The intensity of this last sensation makes Eddie’s dick twitch. 

[Yes.] The symbiote’s voice is a purr of satisfaction. [You are all mine.] 

Eddie’s starting to get hard. He crosses one leg over the other before it has a chance to get obvious. 

Warm, decadent fondness pools in his chest and melts down into his belly. [My host.] A caress of gratitude. [My Other.] A throb of lust. [My mate.] A wave of protectiveness, rich with possessiveness. [Mine. Alllll mine.]

Eddie is fully hard now.

[You are everything to me, Eddie. Home. Safety. Protection. Love.] 

Eddie swallows hard so he won’t whimper. The fondness that they’re pushing at him- it’s too much. There’s too much. Venom not only needs him, they want him. They want to spend his life with him. The bond isn’t just about survival anymore, and it hasn’t been for a long time. Eddie gives Venom’s life meaning, and they adore him for it. 

Eddie pushes gratitude and the tangle of his emotions at them, and they respond with a surge that’s a combination of the bubbling fondness and the desperate, ferocious love. Eddie and Venom are connecting at a level that two humans could never reach. 

Venom starts sending images. The two of them roaring down the road on his motorcycle at 120 mph. A sunset seen from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Eddie’s eyes in the early morning sunlight as he wakes up. Human fingers laced with massive black claws. Eddie’s smile. Human and symbiote tangled together, fast asleep, in a web of tendrils and twists of half-kicked-off sheets. Venom carrying Eddie to bed from the couch after Eddie passed out over his laptop. 

When Eddie sees himself through Venom’s eyes, he doesn’t see a 4/10 who could probably stand to lose a few pounds. He sees himself as his symbiote sees him. He sees someone who’s cherished.

Eddie pushes his love at Venom in return, and they thrum under his skin. His heart is racing and his dick is so hard that it hurts and he’s at the edge.

'I love you, I love you, fuck, I love you.'

Eddie’s overwhelmed and he feels almost panicky. The combined arousal is too much for him to bear, he’ll die… Venom pushes into his head with one more huge wave of love and it’s more than enough to send them hurtling off the edge as one. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes over Eddie. 

He bites down on his puffy jacket’s sleeve but a weird little shriek still escapes him. A few people turn to look. Venom could’ve easily kept him from making a sound; this is their way of staking a claim on him in public.

[Mine.] they growl again and again.

Eddie is really thankful that he’s wearing thick winter pants, because he just came in his clothes like a horny teenager. He doesn’t know if Venom will mask the smell, and he’s not going to wait around to find out. Eddie somehow manages to press the button that requests a stop. When the bus stops and he tries to get up, his legs immediately give out. Venom holds him up, and amusement hums through Eddie. 

Eddie shakily climbs off the bus and collapses onto a bench that’s dotted with frozen wads of gum. To his embarrassment, tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He’s trembling all over from the aftershocks of that mutual brain climax. Tendrils wrap around him under his shirt in an embrace. A hot tongue laps at his cheeks. Eddie hugs the head projection close, and it tucks itself under his chin and purrs against his neck. 

Eddie is boneless against the bench. His jaw and shoulders don’t hurt anymore. The unhappiness in his chest isn’t gone, but the knot’s unraveled and it aches much less. As Venom cuddles him, their love wraps him up like a blanket. It feels softer now, like its claws are sheathed. A tendril runs up and down his spine under his skin, and Eddie projects his euphoria at Venom.

[You are not a doctor or a lawyer, but you are a skilled reporter.]

Eddie speaks out loud since they’re alone. His voice is a little bit croaky, and he clears his throat. “What I was thinking earlier- forget it.”

[No.] The head moves so Venom’s eyes meet Eddie’s. A colossal hand materializes to cup his cheek, and he leans into the touch. [You are not a failure, Eddie. You are not a waste.] The deadly claws caress his face. [I like you. I LOVE you.]

“I love you, too.” 

They give him a kiss. [We are not a family, but we are us. You are mine, and I am yours. I would not have it any other way.]

Eddie is able to answer honestly when he says, “Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Er. Bonjour. I wrote this in response to an_aphorism's passionate author's note at the end of their fic Reflex, urging anyone who feels inspired to take their idea and run with it, for they were thirsty for more. That's a relatable feeling, so I wanted to give it a whirl.
> 
> Not sure if this is what they had in mind, but I tried? 
> 
> Rated it E just to be safe. 
> 
> Also, an_aphorism, if you're reading this, your fic Influx was the CUTEST FUCKING THING and I'm glad that you ship these two. We are all of us blessed to have your stuff on this site.


End file.
